Snö och Blod
by Tori English
Summary: Lara har levd i Jurijatin sedan hon och Komarovskij rymde från Jurijs dolda lägenhet... Jurij... Hon tänker tebax på dom 10 dagarna dom hadde ihop... Den lyckan och den sorgen som fölljde..


_Hon står alena på perronen. Hennes blick ser avväntande mot tåget i den fjärna horisonten. "Kommer han i dag?" En ung mann kommer springande mot henne med en frågande min. Hon ser besviken på honom och skakar på det vackra huvud. "Nej, det tror jag tyvärr inte, Benjamin… Jag tror alldrig han kommer tillbaka härtill.." Hon lägger en hand på den stora magan och känner det växande liv inom henne. Hennes kläder är neutralt färgade i brun, beige och vit. Hennes bruna klänning når henne helt till fötterna. Det ljusblonda håret är satt löst upp med en klämma. Benjamin ser på henne med medlitenhet. "Du måste inte mista hoppet, Larissa… Jurij ville aldrig förlora dig, speciellt inte nu, när du väntar hans barn" Lara tar emot hans framsträkta hand och de två går tillbaka mot husen. Hennes ansikte bärar präg av de många år med krig och åren ses tydligt i dom djupa rännerna i hennes sköna ansikte. "Benjamin?" Hon stoppar med att gå och ser letande på den yngre mannen. Han ser mjukt på henne. "Ja, Lara?" Hon ser ned på sina händer, när deras blick mötts. "Hur länge tror du vi ska spela detta spel? Jag menar, hur länge bliver vi nödna att hålla masken överför systemet?" Benjamin ser överraskat på henne. "Tycker du inte om, att spela min kusin längre?" Han tar hennes hand och kyssar den ömt. "Jag menar bara, att det inte känns som att leva, så länge vi ska ljuga för omvärlden… Och stackars barnet" Hon ser ned på magan och stryker en hand henöver den. Benjamin skickar ett skratt åt henne och lägger sin hand ovanpå hennes. Han stoppar hennes hand i att stryka och tar den istället. "Det barnet, du bär e heldigt.. Han eller hon har en mamma, som båda är vacker och vet hur man överlever värsta situationen… Ditt barn får det bästa i hela världen. Dig." Med de orden går han vidare och lämnar henne tillbaka. Hon ser förbryllad efter honom. Han förstod inte hur mycket hon saknade Jurij, hur mycket hon önskade han kom hit och hur mycket hon önskade att han var där för deras barn. Deras barn. "Du är gjort av kärlek, lilla älskling" tisslar hon mot magan och minns dom tio dagar hon hadde med Jurij i Jurijatin. _

Hon hadde suttit och väntat på, att han vaknade ur sin medveteslöshet, när han plötsligt vaknade och pratade lite i vilse. "Var e jag? Vad hände?" Hon såg överraskad på honom och satte sig på sängkanten. "Du e vaken.. Vad ska jag göra?" Han såg upp vid ljudet av hennes röst och letade efter rösten. Till slut vändade han sig runt och såg henne. Han hadde väntad i så många år på, att få vara tillsammans med henne och nu var han det. "Lara..?" Han letade efter orden. "Ja… Det e jag" Hon strök en hand över hans kind och såg hur hans ögon ljuste upp. "Det e verkligen dig, min älskling!" Utbristade han. "Men vad gör vi här? Vad har hänt?" Hon ser sorrisen på honom och ger honom en kyss. "Strelnikov e död.. Han var den enda grunden till, att vi kunde leva i frid här. Han har alltid älskad mig och ville göra allt för mig… Samtidigt visste han, att jag alldrig ville förlåta honom, om det hände dig något.." Jurij satte sig upp i sängen och såg på henne, blicket var överraskad och de blåa ögon hadde en gnist av rädsla och beundring för hans käreste. "Strelnikov död? Men han hadde ju makten över distrikten här… Vad har hänt?" Hon kastade sig inn i hans famn och kyssde honom innerlikt. "Vi lever i det dolda, för om någon hittar oss e vi döda människor… Men vi kan inte fly härifrån heller, så det e blott en fråga om tid förän dom hittar oss…" Han såg skrämt på henne. "Men vi måste fly! Du måste fly! Lara, du ska leva vidare… Ditt liv har bara börjat! Det e inte fair…" Han kramade om henne och höll henne tätt inntill sig. Lara accepterade hans starka armar om sig och föll inn i hans famn. "Jag vill också gerna leva, Jurij, men jag vill inte leva utan dig… Vi kan inte åka härifrån. Strelnikov övervågade mig alltid, han skrev allt ner, av det jag företog mig… Det har dom nya ledarna nu, så det e bara fråga om tid, förän dom hittar oss… Han visste, att vi två är här och nu går det säkert inte lång tid innan dom vet… Vi får bara njuta den tid vi får tillsammans här.." Hon va nära gråten, när han såg på henne igen. Hans blick var överraskande lugnt och hans smil var kärt å stort. "Då vill jag njuta fullt ut, att ha dig för mig själv, min älskade" Hon skrattar, när han pricker henne i sidan och sen kysser henne.

Dagarna gick så fort, men Lara kommer ihåg varje minut av varje dag. Det var dom 10 dagarna hon hadde med Jurij. Det var dom bästa dagarna i hennes liv. Hon märkte redan dagen efter, att nånting vid henne hadde förändrats. Hon vågade inte berätta för Jurij, hur hon kände, så hon kastade bort tanken om det. Ändå såg hon, att Jurij också såg förändringen. Men konstig nog, frågade han inte till det. Han älskade henne bara och njöt av, att få vara alena med henne. Hon njöt också, det var inte det. Men hon började bli så dålig på morgonerna, så det va svårt att hålla i sig. 7 dagar efter den förste natten, bestämde hon sig för, att berätta för honom, hur hon kände. "Du har säkert fått nån sjukdom, älskling.. Kom å lägg dig ner bredvid mig igen, då får du vila dig lite…" Hon nickade lite stelt och närmast föll tillbaka i sängen. Liggande där kände hon en trygghet, hon alldrig hadde märkt förrut. Här i Jurijs armar kunde inget ont hända dom. Dom. Hon var säker nu. "Jurij?" Hur skulle hon berätta för honom? Han sov, så hon fick inget svar. Efter en liten stund somnade hon också. Nästa 3 dagar spenderades i sängen. Jurij förbjöd henne, att stå upp. "Lara, om du bliver så yr när du ställer dig upp, då vill jag hälst, att du ligger här och mår bra istället" Han skrattade åt henne. Sånt ljuvligt och hjärtlikt skratt. "Jurij, vad om jag dör, i den här sängen? Det vill jag inte.." Hon såg bekymrad och allvarligt på honom och fick ett lite mer allvarligt ansikte tillbaks. "Lara… Älskade, sköna Lara…. Jag vill inte låta dig dö i den här sängen, om det inte e såhär du önskar, att dö.. Det e också för tidligt för dig. Du e alldeles för ung" Han kyssade henne och lade sig ner bredvid henne, som han hadde gjort alla kväller i dessa tio dagar. Vad hon inte visste då, var att detta var dom sissta timmarna dom var tillsammans. Liggande tät tillsammans, som små barn, under samma täcke, innhylld i varandra. Hon visste inte, att detta var sissta gången hon fick vara så tätt och intim med honom.

Mitt i natten vaknade hon. Vajarna hylade utanför och hennes huvud känndes som en stor eksplotion. Hon gick över till fönstret och tittade på varjarna, som gick i skogen inte så långt från det huset, dom gömde sig i. "Vad e det, älskling? Väckade varjarna dig?" Jurij stod plötsligt bakom henne. Hon nickade. "Dom och mitt huvud.. Det känns som ett krigsfält härinne" hon höll sig för pannan och Jurij hjälte henne ner på sängkanten. "Trivs ni här, unga vänner?" Både hon och Jurij såg överraskade över på den gamla länstolen i mitten av rummet. Hon kännde hur kroppen inte längre hadde balans till att hon kunde sitta, som hon gjorde. "Jurij.." tisslade hon och såg bedjande på honom. Han nickade åt henne och satte sig bredvid henne. Hon kännde hans arm kring hennes talj och tryggheten vände tillbaka för en stund. Stolen snurrade runt, så hon och Jurij kunde se, vem som satt där. Det var Komarovskij. Hon började omedvetet, att falla tillbaka i Jurijs famn och han såg ochså hur dålig hon var. Till svar på Komarovskijs fråga, gav Jurij honom ett stelt blick och sa, "Lara e sjuk, varjarna kommer tättare o tättare på huset och om inte dom når, att äta oss, då kommer systemet till vår dollda ställe snart… Varför e du här? Hur hittade du oss, Komarovskij?" Den äldre mannen såg en aning bekymrad på henne, som hon satt där, länad djupt ner i Jurijs famn. Hon tänkte, att hon säkert såg herrens ut. "Jag har en väg, ni kan gå… Ni kan fly härifrån, med mig, när dagen gryr… Ni kan efterlåta en tom lägenhet för systemet i natt" Han såg en aning desperat ut, tyckte hon och svällde igen. Jurij såg på henne, med ett av hans blick, som får henne säga sanningen, även om hon inte vill. "Jurij.." tisslade hon besvärad. Han nickade bekymrad. "Jag mår inte så bra… Kan du och Komarovskij inte gå över till köket å prata..?" Hon lade sig ner på sängen och stängde ögonen. Jurij reste sig från sängen och hon märkte, att ett täckte blev läggd över henne. Hon hörde, att de två män gick längre bort och i ett par minuter hörde hon deras låga prat. Det lät så tryggt och rogivande, att hon somnade direkt. Det nästa hon kommer ihåg var hur hennes mage tycktes, att ville ut av hennes munn. Hon skyndade sig ut på bränntrapporna och länade sig ut över kanten. Sådär fick hon stå för en stund innan hon torkade munnen i klänningen och gick innanför igen. När hon kom inn igen, stod Jurij mitt i stugan. Han såg bekymrad på henne och tog henne i sin famn. "Jag har planerat med Komarovskij, att du åker med honom i kväll och sen kommer jag möta er på en annan station.. Det e för farligt för dig, att åka tillsammans med mig… Systemet känner till mig och vill göra vad som helst för, att döda mig." Hon såg upp på honom, med tårar i ögonen. "Jag vill inte åka utan dig, Jurij… Jag e kon trygg i din famn" Hon kramade hårt om honom. Jurij smilade åt henne och kramade också om henne. "Du ska inte vara rädd.. Komarovskij har lovat, att passa på dig tills jag kommer. Ni kommer vänta i Jurijatin, på mig och sen åker vi till Paris eller London… Borta härifrån för evigt." Han skrattade och hon skrattade med. "Lova mig, att komma till Jurijatin snabbt.. Jag vill inte vänta för länge." Hon såg kärt på honom. Han såg plötsligt förbryllad på henne och gick ut av deras kram. "Lara..? Vad e det du säger?" Hon smilade och höll handen på magen. "Jag säger, att vi kanske bliver två, som väntar på dig i Jurijatin… Om du alltså inte skyndar dig" Hon skrattade på en måta, han alldrig hadde hört förrut. "E du..?" Han såg frågande och förväntande på henne. Hon nickade glad. "Åh Lara! Det e ju fantastiskt! Hur länge har du visst detta?"Han svängade henne runt i luften, så hon blev helt yr. "Den förste dagen, där du vaknade och vi älskade, förändrades något i mig… Jag visste inte vad, så jag har gått och funderat på det, men jag hittade först fram till sanningen för 3 dagar sen… Jag försökte berätta för dig, men jag visste inte hur så.." Jurij såg glad på henne och kramade om hennes mage. "Du måste skynda dig.. Få på dig lite fler kläder, det e kallt utanför… Och ta med dig detta…." Han gav Lara ett brev i handen och började hjälpa henne i en tjockare klänning. "Jurij, vad e detta?" Hon såg frågande på pappern i sin hand. Jurij höll tag i hennes andre hand. "Det e ett brev… Men du får först öppna det, när du når till Jurijatin, förståt?" Han blev allvarlig i två minuter, men efter att hon nickade, blev han ett stort leende igen. Han skyndade på henne, att hon skulle åka med Komarovskij. Innan hon lämnade honom, kyssde hon honom så innerlikt, som skulle dom alldrig ses igen. Det gjorde hon rätt i. Hadde hon bara visst, vad Jurij hadde tänkt sig, att göra efter hon och Komarovskij hadde åkt iväg. Då hadde hon insisterat på, att Jurij skulle med dom då, istället för att komma senare.

_"Hadde jag bara visst, att han ville förlåra mig, då hadde jag tvingat honom, att åka med oss_"


End file.
